1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical card connector, and particularly to an electrical card connector with a grounding plate facilitating electromagnetic discharge of a card inserted into the connector.
2. Description of Prior Art
An electrical card connector which is designed to be withstandable being often mated or unmated by a mating connector should be securely mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB). To achieve a secure connection between the connector and the PCB, the electrical card connector is soldered to the PCB with additional components such as soldering plates 6 shown in FIG. 1. A soldering plate 6 forming a plane 61 is attached to a main body 5 for surface mounting to a printed circuit board. However, the soldering plates 6 are not designed to facilitating electromagnetic discharge of an inserted card. Thus, signal transmission may be adversely affected.